


Muriel/asra oneshots lolz

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I was bored and my gc gave me prompts, M/M, Other, grem im so sorry i made u read this, idk man im bad at tagging just read it, one of these is for skyler fuck u skyler, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uh . I got very bored and wrote a few muriel x asra oneshots  . all of these r sfw !!I use he/him prons for asra but no gendered terms through this whole thing, pls tell me if u enjoyed this !!- court
Relationships: Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

UH OKAY QUICK BACKGROUND

1st one: set during lucio's rule (angst ANGST, blame skyler for this they made me write it, pls dont kill me lol) 

  
2nd one: set when they r teenagers (very fluffy, good for the soul it will not hurt u i swear) 

  
3rd one: set post canon (me projecting my adhd onto asra lol, hes just very excitable, has zero plot pls i wrote it at 5 am) 


	2. Just go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IN ADVANCE

Asra stepped back. The back of his head almost flush to the wall. 

"This isn't you, Muri! I know you. Please, just come home." His voice cried out. To say he was scared was an understatement. Muriel's larger figure loomed over him, pushing him back towards the already too close concrete wall. Muriel's face was angry, filled with hatred?– no. Guilt. 

He felt guilty. 

"Muri, please just tell me something." Asra pleaded. "Tell me to leave and let you be, and I won't be a bother to you again." His voice was shaky, tears already threatening to spill. Something in Muriel's aura shifted, the taller man slowly took a step back. Asra was itching to reach for him. To hold him and never let him go, but ultimately; he knew that wasn't a possibility anymore. 

He heard a broken sob leave Muriel's throat, then another, then another… 

"Muri?" He said slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could be. "Muri, it's okay. I'm here." 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Asra. I failed you– I scared you–" Muriel said. His voice was shaky and afraid, in contrast to his broad form. Apologies left his mouth for what felt like hours, but were most likely just a few seconds. Asra reached his hand out to Muriel in an attempt to comfort him, but his friend almost immediately flinched.

"D-don't touch me. You don't know what I've done." Muriel said, his figure seemingly strong, but his voice giving him away.

"You don't have to hide, Muri. I don't think of you any different." Asra said, he just wanted to hold Muriel, tell him that everything will be okay, erase all his hurt. He would do whatever it took. 

"No. Asra, I've changed. Please, just forget me. You don't want to be friends with a monster." Muriel said, his voice heavy with regret. 

"You're not a monster–" Asra tried to say, only to be interrupted by his friend's loud voice.

"But I am! I am a monster, Asra. The blood of so many on hands, I'll never be able to wash it off. Please. I ask you one thing, go. I wish for you to leave and never return. Enjoy your life, forget me, and move on." Muriel's whole body was shaking. Asra's heart sank as he saw his friend, his first love, his– his  _ everything _ broken down by the chains of a corrupt ruler. He wishes he could ease all of Muriel's pain. 

Asra just wants to hold him again. 

"Please,  _ please,  _ just go." Muriel said, his voice slowly getting weaker.

"I'm sorry, Muri. I love you. I'll always do." 

And the magician left, leaving behind part of his soul, with many words left unsaid.


	3. Flower crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra wants to get his hair out of the way and muriel knows how to make a flower crown. Thats it.

Asra stared at his reflection in the pond. His hair had gotten longer than he was used to; not that he minded really, it just got in the way of things sometimes. 

"Hey Muri, can you help me out with this?" The younger asked. Muriel's head immediately perked up, the book the tall boy was reading now forgotten. "Sure, what's up?" He replied.

"Do you know a way I can get my hair out of the way? It's kind of messy right now." Asra said sheepishly. Muriel merely replied with a confused head tilt, unsure what to say as no immediate answer came to him. "I can try to find something? I'm not sure I'll have anything that works." Muriel replied quietly. 

He stared at his smaller friend for a few seconds,  _ was Asra always this pretty? _ He wondered. The older boy shook the thought away, only to be bombarded with another. "Hey Asra,," he said in a low tone. "Can I play with your hair?" 

Asra was caught off guard. He thought his friend was joking at first, so he laughed. But as the boy stared at him with curious eyes, he realized Muriel was dead serious. "You wanna play with my hair?" The younger asked, quite confused. Muriel only nodded in response. "Sure! I don't mind." Asra said enthusiastically, though he was still slightly confused. 

Asra watched as the taller boy sat with his back leaning on a large tree, and went to sit next to him. He lays his head down on Muriel's lap and starts talking about a new spell he'd learned to do. As he talks, he notices Muriel running his fingers through his curly hair, a smile plays on his lips.  _ This is comfortable,  _ He thinks.  _ I could get used to this _ . He allows himself to become more relaxed as his friend massages small circles on his scalp and temples. 

—

Asra wakes up, still on Muriel's lap. As he wakes up, he notices the older boy hasn't moved. "How long was I asleep?" Asra questions. "About an hour." Muriel replies simply, occupied with something in his hands. 

"And you didn't wake me up?" The younger one asks as he sits up to rest his back against the rough tree bark. "You looked comfortable, I couldn't just wake you up. You needed rest anyway." Muriel says hurriedly, Asra nearly misses the slight blush of his friend's cheeks.

"Anyways, I made this for you. It'll help keep your hair out of the way." Muriel says, holding out something–  _ a flower crown. _ "For me?" Asra says as he reaches out to take the flower crown. "Thank you, Muri. I love it." Asra says, attempting to hide the faint blush dusting his cheeks. He's smiling really wide.  _ I must look like a fool,  _ He thinks. He notices a smile playing on Muriel's lips. 

Asra puts the flower crown on and walks to go check his reflection in the pond. He notices Muriel following him nervously. 

"You look really pretty." The older boy says. It's clear he hadn't meant to say it out loud.  _ Cute. _ ****

Asra gapes at his reflection in the still water. He  _ does  _ look pretty.

"Maybe I should let you play with my hair more often." He says absent mindedly, still looking at the gift his friend had made him. 

This time, Muriel smiles widely at him. Both of them looking away almost immediately to hide the rosey colour on both their faces. 


	4. Silver boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asra is very excited and has silver boots

"Muri~" Asra's voice whined out. "Can we go to the market?" 

"Can't you go alone? You always do anyway." Muriel replied, clearly immersed in whatever book he was reading. "Yeah but I wanna go with you today. It's about time we bought you some new stuff." Asra said matter-of-factly. The younger one's voice was soft, clearly insistent on going with his lover that day. 

"Fine, fine. I'll go" Muriel said with no actual malice in his voice. 

—

"Muri!! Look at that, it would look so good on you." Asra said excitedly, pointing towards a jacket with a gaudy orange and pink pattern. Muriel loved seeing his lover excited, but that jacket was absolutely  _ hideous.  _ Muriel physically cringed upon seeing it. "Asra. My love, with all due respect to your sense of style; I would rather go out covered with nothing but willow leaves than get near that jacket." Muriel said.

Asra laughed loudly, "you've made your point quite clear Muri, let's keep moving!" 

Muriel followed Asra through the market, sometimes having to forcibly remove Asra from certain stalls, in fear of his lover going bankrupt. 

They'd reached the end of the market, and subsequently the other side of town in less than 2 hours. Muriel could swear he'd never seen Asra be  _ this  _ active. 

They'd been closer to Asra's shop at this point, so they decided to stop by and rest before going back to the hut. 

Asra carefully unlocks the door to the shop, the familiar smell of herbs filling his lungs. 

"You can go upstairs, I'll make us some tea!" Asra said excitedly. 

—

A few minutes later, He returns with the tea and  _ Oh my god What is that– _

"Asra?! What is  _ that??"  _ Muriel exclaims, eyes going down to his lovers' choice of shoes.

"They're boots, Muri! Look how shiny they are!" Asra said, the excitement never leaving his face.  _ Is this what he wanted to go to the market for? I don't remember him buying it _ . Muriel thinks. 

"Asra,  _ those  _ are bright silver. Not to mention they're also 5 inch heels. How do you even walk in these??" Muriel says, still slightly shocked.

"It's easy~, I just use some help from magic." Asra replies, a mischievous smirk plastered across his face. "Now! Hurry up and finish your tea. We need to get back to the forest before dark."

Muriel tilts his head, "you're not planning on wearing those to go to the forest, are you?" 

"Why not~?" Asra whines. "This is perfectly good forest attire."

Muriel blinks a few times before finally saying something. "Asra, those are  _ stilettos _ . You're gonna fall into the mud." 

"I guess you might have a point." Asra pouts and gets out of his chair. "I'll go wear my normal  _ boring _ shoes instead." He said as he headed downstairs. 

Muriel couldn't help but laugh at his lover acting like a child over  _ boots. _ Sometimes he wonders why he still puts up with Asra, despite his lover's almost always energetic attitude. 

He's lost in thought when a voice breaks him out of his trance. "Hey, are you ready?" Asra's voice calls out. Muriel can almost hear his smile. "Yeah, I'll be down in a second." He replies, a wide smile threatening to escape his lips.

Yeah. 

He's going to stay for a long time. Silver boots and all.


End file.
